


Asdfghjkl

by Jb (Jaechimkim)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Yugyeom - Freeform, bambam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaechimkim/pseuds/Jb
Summary: When Jb went to Youngjae to ask him in a date. All Youngjae can say is"asdfghjkl".





	1. Chapter 1

Jaebum is good at everything. Dancing,singing and others. That's why many girls and even boys had a speciall feelings for him.   
One of them is Youngjae. A really shy boy who likes to sing. Youngjae stalks Jaebum in his accounts even in school.  
One day, Jaebum saw Youngjae in the music room playing piano. Jaebum doesnt even believes in love. But this time he believes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation

"hi",  
Youngjae cannot believe that hes crush is talking to him. But he respond. Y'know its his dream.  
"hello",  
since that day Jaebum always hangout with Youngjae.   
One night....  
" Dude,why dont you ask Youngjae for a date?", jinyoung his bestfriend,suggest. "maybe but.....",he replied  
"but why jaebum.?",  
"idont know"  
Jaebum thinks  
'maybe i should ask him"


	3. Continuation

Next day, While Youngjae was feeding coco someone knock on his door.  
When he open it he found Jaebum standing in front of him.  
"hyung!!!"  
"Uhmm Youngjae I just wanna ask you if you wanna go on a date with me?"  
"asdfghjkl"  
"huh?What Youngjae-ah???",  
"asdfghjklYESHYUNG!!!"  
"huh!?"  
"yes hyung im going with you I just can't...OMG I can't believe it's happening "  
jaebum is confused in what is happening in Youngjae. But he just shrugged it. Youngjae look so cute and it make Jaebum's cheeks heated.  
"so I wanna pick you up 2pm in the afternoon on saturday "  
"yes hyung!"  
Jaebum is excited,Youngjae too.


End file.
